


Sneaking Surprise

by Vegorott



Series: Danti One-Shots [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Dark is angry, Anti's being a little suspicious, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: After a, very obvious, lie, Dark begins to question everything about his and Anti's relationship and he snaps when he sees Anti with another man





	Sneaking Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A user on Tumblr asked for a story with Dark getting angry like Anti did in 'True Rage'

“I’m going to be out late,” Anti said as he gave Dark a kiss on the cheek. Dark raised his brow and lowered the tablet he had been reading from, placing his mug of tea back down on the kitchen table. 

“Where are you off to?” Dark asked, watching as Anti pulled out a protein bar from the cupboard. 

“Chase wants to hang out,” Anti answered, taking his phone out and reading the message he’d just received. 

“Don’t Chase and Marvin have a date tonight? It’s their anniversary.” Dark said and saw Anti’s eyes widen for a moment before speaking again. 

“We’re going out after their date,” Anti said and started typing away on his phone. 

“Chase is going to hang out with you, instead of his boyfriend, on his anniversary?” Dark asked. “Am I going to have to have a few words with Chase?” 

“No, no, no! Marvin’s cool with it, he totally is!” Anti placed his phone down and held his hands out towards Dark. 

“There is no way Marvin is okay with Chase-” Anti cut Dark off with a kiss.

“I gotta go, honey, I’ll see you later,” Anti said before glitching away. Dark just grumbled to himself and sighed when he saw that Anti had left his phone on the counter. He got out of his seat and walked over and his brows went up when he could see Anti’s screen, his messages still open. 

_‘Don’t tell_ _my husband’_

Dark was about to scroll up to see the other messages when Anti glitched back into the room. 

“I forgot my phone!” Anti announced before quickly taking his phone back and leaving before Dark could even open his mouth to say something. 

Dark found his thoughts racing as he abandoned his tea, grabbed his tablet and went to his room. What did Anti not want him to know? What was he hiding from him? Why did he lie to him? Was he going to see Chase or was he going to see someone else? Who was he going to see? Why was he staying out late to see them? 

Dark stopped himself at those thoughts. Was he not good enough? Was Anti getting bored of him? They’ve been married for almost five years, was Anti craving something new? Anti admitted to being very...experienced and that he’s been with many different partners. Did Anti want to go back to that life? When he could sleep with whoever he wanted whenever he wanted since he gave that up the moment he and Dark got together. But what if he didn’t?

“Hey, Darky,” Anti said as he came back into the room, his voice soft. “Why are you still up?” He asked as he crawled into the bed. 

“Where have you been?” Dark asked, watching Anti get under the covers. 

“Told you, hanging out with Chase. We went to a bar and talked.” Anti curled up into a ball. Dark turned to his side and pressed a kiss to the back of Anti’s neck. “Not tonight, Darky. I’m tired.” Anti mumbled. 

That was it. That was all Dark needed to test to know that he was right. 

Dark got out of the bed, throwing the blanket aside and storming out of the room, slamming the door shut and making Anti sit up with shock. 

_ x~x~x _

“He’s been avoiding me all day...he didn’t come back to bed last night,” Anti spoke into his phone, rubbing his face as he sat on the living room couch. “I don’t know what I did wrong. I’ve been out later than that before...I...I just…” Anti sighed, listening to the other person on the phone. “Yeah...you’re right. I’ll see you at the shopping center soon. Bye.” Anti hung up his phone and leaned back against the couch, not seeing that Dark had been listening in from the other room. Dark waited until Anti glitched away before he vanished in a cloud of black smoke. 

Anti was sitting on a bench in the middle of the shopping center, Chase had stepped away to get something from a nearby store that he thought Marvin would like. Anti perked up when he saw a young man walk over to him, Anti stood up and greeted the man with a smile. 

“Do you have the…” Anti’s voice trailed off when he realized that the man was frozen and a ringing was filling the air around him. He looked around and saw that everyone was frozen and the ringing was the only sound. 

“How could you!?” Dark’s voice echoed as he stepped out of a black cloud, body tense with anger and his aura pulsing. 

“Darky?” Anti did not like the look in Dark’s eyes. 

“How could you!?” Dark repeated. “We’ve been together for seven years! We’ve been married for almost five and you’re fucking other people!?” 

“Wait, I’m not-” 

“I love you, Anti! I love you with all my heart! I have never let another person into my life like I have with you!” Dark had his hand on his chest. “I’m not a very open person and you know that! You know how hard it is for me to show actual emotions and you’ve seen it all! I’m happy with you! You’ve seen me laugh and cry and scream with rage and no one else has!” 

“Darky, wait, I can-”

“I thought you loved me! You have said time and time again how much you do love me! Was it all a lie!? Do I mean nothing to you!?” Dark’s voice cracked and a tear rolled down his face.

“Darkiplier!” Anti using his full name made Dark pause. He watched as Anti went over to the man and yanked the bag out of his hand. “I do love you.” Anti went back over to Dark, reaching into the bag and pulling out a box. “I have been in love with you before I grew a pair of balls and asked you out. The only reason why I slept around so much is because I was trying to find someone that could be as good as you and I never could. I never could because there is no one better than you for me. You are my everything.” Anti opened the box and showed a necklace was sitting inside of it. It was a silver chain with a pendant that was a scripted ‘A’ with red and blue colored diamonds tracing the inside of it. Dark just stared as Anti took the necklace out and dropped the box. “I wanted to get you something special for our anniversary next week,” Anti explained, taking the necklace and putting it on Dark, leaving one hand on Dark’s shoulder while the other went to his face, wiping away the tear with his thumb. “It took a lot more effort than I thought it would be to get this.” 

“Anti...I…” Dark grabbed Anti’s face and kissed him his apology. 

“It’s okay, Darky-baby, it’s all okay." 


End file.
